


Kiss It Better?

by gblvr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: non_mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelenka has this habit....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better?

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for all parts of "The Siege"

The Marines on night patrol aren't ever surprised to find Doctor Z asleep in his lab; it's something he's been doing since they got here. At least once a week, he just works until he passes out, slumping over the lab bench or his desk, or with his chin to his chest, slouching down in his chair. One memorable time Laura Cadman and Gasira Atlas found him _under_ the desk, and they both thought it was adorable that he had managed to fit in such a tiny space until he woke up enough to be cranky over the whole thing.

On the nights when the Doc falls asleep in the lab, someone will usually shake him awake, and then escort him back to his quarters. If whoever takes care of him is a gene carrier, Doc Z will arrange for them to have light switch duty with him instead of McKay. People without the gene will get emails with zipped files of movies or mp3s, or find a carefully labeled jar of hooch in their quarters. No one ever talks about it, they just herd Zelenka out of the lab, and he somehow remembers who it is each time and repays them for the favor as he can.

Evan first comes across him after the siege, before Sheppard and McKay and the others have gone back to Earth for debriefing, while Evan is still trying to learn his way around. Zelenka and McKay are coming down off the uppers Carson has been feeding them, and they're oddly twitchy. Sheppard mutters a heart-felt 'Thank God' when McKay just stops talking mid-sentence during dinner, and Evan figures the rest of the geeks will be out cold in short order.

So when Evan passes the lab hours later and sees the lights still on, he back-tracks, wanting to check that things are okay. Somehow, he's not at all surprised to find Zelenka out cold with his face mashed against a piece of alien tech.

"Hey, Doc?" When he doesn't move, Evan touches his shoulder, and he sits up so fast that the back of his head connects with the bridge of Evan's nose. He looks around wildly, only relaxing when he recognizes Evan, who is holding his nose, trying hard to not start cussing.

"I am so sorry, Major."

" 'S nothing, Doc, let's just get you back to your quarters, yeah?"

Zelenka blinks owlishly and then nods before he reaches out to pull Evan's hand away from his nose. Evan pulls his head back, not sure he wants _anyone_ touching his nose at this point, since it feels like it's broken, again. "I'm fine."

In response, Zelenka mutters something sarcastic sounding that Evan can't understand.

"Gonna have to speak up there, Doc."

"Ještě šovinistický. Právě to potřebujeme."

Evan has no idea what Zelenka's just said, but he's sure it's nothing good. "Okay...?"

Zelenka just pulls Evan's hand away from his nose while he clucks his tongue. "It is not broken, Major, if that is what you are worrying about."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Aww...shall I kiss it and make it better?" Evan just blinks, not sure he heard what he think he heard, and Zelenka stands on tip-toe to press a kiss to the end of Evan's nose. And what the hell? There is no way he should be feeling that fluttery feeling in his stomach because of a peck on his nose.

"Zlepšit?" Zelenka steps back then, eyes twinkling as he says, "I am sorry for the hardness of my head."

Evan swallows hard before he says, "Uh...." and then Zelenka is walking out of the lab. Evan trails behind him, thinking 'off' at the lights as they leave the lab, and wondering what the hell just happened.

He's still wondering when Zelenka stops in front of his door.

"Um...well, good night, Doc. I'll see you around?"

"Thank you, Major, and again, I am sorry about..." Zelenka gestures toward his face. "Maybe sometime I can make it up to you?"

Evan thinks about Zelenka kissing his nose, and that flutter in his stomach, and yeah, he wants to let Zelenka make it up to him. Just thinking about it is making him blush. "Yeah, I...um. I'd like that. Very much."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://community.livejournal.com/non_mcsmooch/13275.html) \-- it's so sweet that I couldn't resist.... Many, many thanks to for the quickie beta -- it's much better after her help. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Let someone kiss it better (the heeded footsteps remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84817) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain)




End file.
